Being parents
by Intoxic
Summary: The look into the future at Alec and Magnuns being parents for their little girl. A small shot for Malec Week Day 2.


_So, I read this small thing on canislytherinthings blog on tumblr, and it just hit my imagination._

 _" No but imagine Little One coming home very late after a date with a guy, and Alec sitting in the dark, slowly spinning with his chair, holding Chairman Meow on his hands and muttering: "I've been waiting for you."_

 _It's a small shot for Malec Week Day 2: Into the future day._

 _I wrote it like in fifteen minutes, two days ago at eleven pm., so it's not beta'd, but I wanted to share it with you._

* * *

Enjoy reading:

Lottie was coming back home from her very first date with William Carstairs. She was so happy that the boy had walked her back, still holding her hand like he's been doing all night at the Cinema and during their dinner in Taki. The date was marvelous, and she couldn't stop smiling, when Will was complimenting her new, blue floral dress - chosen by her father Magnus. It was a nice, knee length dress; though her other father looked skeptical at that, hissing that the dress is too short for such a young lady.

Will brought Lottie's right hand to his mouth and brushed his lips over it, like a gentleman he was.

"I had fun," he spoke lightly, putting a single string of her black hair behind her ear.

"Me too," she responded. Will bid quietly goodbye to her, and turned around. When he was about to step from the porch of her home on Brooklyn, she called him back. "Will!"

The boy turned around just to see that Lottie stood before him with a genuine smile. She stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his. Will was shocked by that, and before he had a time to respond, the girl pulled away and ran into her home, giggling madly.

Lottie leaned on the front door, inside of her home, trying to muffle her giggles. She just had her first kiss and it was amazing.

The young warlock took off her small, beige heels and placed it quietly on the rug in the hallway. She didn't want to wake up any of her fathers. She was late, but she couldn't cut off the date, it was too amazing. Will was amazing. When he held her hand, she felt those strange things in her belly, her dad once called that butterflies; he also said that he felt them too, once he met his husband.

Lottie moved into the direction of her bedroom, when she heard that someone was clearing his throat. She tried to look around to see the source of the sound, but she couldn't see much in the darkness of the living room.

"I've been waiting for you," a loud voice belonging to Alec Lightwood came to her ears, freezing her. She knew, she'll be in deep troubles now. Lottie hoped that Alec would be sleeping by now, and won't realize that she came home after ten, when she's supposed to be back at nine. "Come here."

"Hi daddy," she started, moving as slowly as she could. Alec turned on the lamp, standing next to the rocking chair, the one he used to rocking her, when she was just a baby. "What's up?"

"It's ten, young lady! Where the hell have you been?" Alec frowned at her, scratching too hard Chairman. The small, white cat hissed at him and jumped off of his laps. "You were supposed to be home at nine! I should never let you go out!"

"I'm not a little girl anymore, dad!" she screamed back. "I have a right to go on dates and come back whenever I want!"

"You're barely fifteen, young lady! You should sleep by now, and not wandering with some strange boys."

"Really, dad? You know Will. I've been on a date with Will," in that moment Magnus came into the living room, looking half-dead.

"Must you scream? I need my beauty sleep, guys," he yawned, looking from Alec to Lottie. "Hey honey, how's your date?"

"Great, dad!" she smiled at Magnus. "We kissed."

"You did what? That boy kissed you?" Alec was lamenting. "I'm going to talk to him! What was he thinking to kiss my baby girl?!" In the blink of an eye Alec ran to the door, wanting to go to the Institute and talk to Will Carstairs. "She's too young for those things. She's…"

Lottie looked with begging in eyes at her other father. Magnus rolled his cat eyes and snapped his fingers, murmuring some words. In the next second Alec was lying asleep on the hard floor in the hallway. Magnus went and lifted Alec's limp body and laid him on the black, leather couch in the living room. Then, the cat eyed man grabbed the hand of his daughter, leading her to her bedroom.

"So, tell me all about the date and the kiss, baby."

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to,

Intoxic


End file.
